CampOfun
by GoldenEyedRamenLover
Summary: Kagome Higurashi tomboy extraordinaire, is being sentenced to a summer at Shikon summer camp. And she hates camping. it was soooo not on the to do list. But little does she know that when she meets the guy of her dreams and falls in love, that her outlook on camping, isn't as bleak as it first was. I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S. please just read it. I know you won't be disappointed :


**Ok so heres my first story that I have ever done. And believe you me, I would love to gloat and say that it was all my idea and I wrote it by myself, but sadly, I did not. I had so much help from Yourgoldeneyes. She is amazing and she even put off her own story to help me write this one. I want to thank her with I all I have in me.**

**Alright, on account of school being out and and it being officially summer, I wanted to write a story about summer and summer love. Who doesn't love summer love? ;)**

**This story is rated T for some of my explicit language. I really need to start working on that... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

It was going to be one of those summers, I just knew it. The kind where you picture the perfect summer since the first day of school, and then when the summer is over and everything is said and done, your summer was just lazy and uneventful. And I hated to admit it, god how I hated hated to admit it,but I was actually going to miss school. All of my friends were either going to some amazing different country to flirt with the hot locals or they were just going to relax and hangout and do nothing but eat junk food and sleep in until noon. But not me, oh no. No I have to go to camp.

Yeah you heard me right.

Camp.

As If I needed another reason to make myself seem weirder. My mother who evidently said that she loved me, was dropping me off at a camp for the whole freaking summer. And let me just tell you -for the record- I don't do camp. It was so not on the to- do list this summer. I wanted to hangout with my best friends and go to the pool and what not. But thanks to the help of my guidance counselor and principle, I was on my way to the Shikon camp.

The Shikon summer program is specifically designed to help troubled kids and teenager's feel like they belong in society. Yeah right. I mean, Its not that us JD's (juvenile delinquents) don't like fitting into society, its that society doesn't _want _us to fit in. So I found that the need for me to be going to this camp was ridiculous.

But maybe Im getting ahead of myself.

Hey, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Im fifteen years old (sixteen in a few months thank you) and I have long dark brown hair and eyes that match. Im not a curvy girl. You know the kind. Big bouncy boobs and a kick-ass ass. But Im just...ordinary. And I would love to be able to tell you that I like rainbows and puppies and boys just like every other teenage girl, but I don't. Im a tomboy. And maybe that was the whole reason I was being sentenced to going to a stupid camp for the summer.

See I had these little tiny habits of punching people. Ok that came out a little wrong. Let me try again. I had these little habits of punching people when they fully deserved it. And Ive never punched another girl before. Just guys. But they all totally deserved it.

Like, take a few weeks ago for instance. My best friend Eri and I were waiting in the burger line in the cafeteria, when Jeff Larson told Eri that she was so fat they were going to have to bury her in a piano case just like Elvis.

First off, that statement was totally stupid, since -to the best of my knowledge- Elvis was not buried in a piano case. I don't know just how fat he was when he died but Im sure Priscilla Presley could afford a better casket for the King then a piano case.

And secondly, where does Jeff Larson get off saying that kind of thing to somebody, especially my best friend?

So I did what any good best friend _would _do in the same circumstances. I hauled off over to Jeff and slugged him. And it isn't like Jeff doesn't deserve to get punched on a daily basis. That guy's an asshole. And Its not like I really hurt him. Okay, yeah, he staggered back and fell into the condiments. Big deal. There wasn't any blood. And I didn't even get to hit him in the face. He saw my fist coming, and at the last possible moment he ducked. So instead of my fist punching him in the nose like I intended, I ended up punching him in the neck. I highly doubt it even left a bruise.

And then of course I found myself in my guidance counselor's office.

Again.

And after one of my councilor and my heart to heart chats, and a few french fries he had gotten down at the nearest WacDoncalds, we had discussed what I had done wrong and what I was going to try and do to make myself a better person and blah blah blechhh...

But to my dismay, when I had gotten home that evening, my mother was waiting for me. My mom was the kind of mom who liked picking flowers just because and for no reason and she liked to laugh a lot and be with her children as often as she could. I was the opposite. I scowled at flowers and I liked to lock myself in my bedroom for hours on end with no interruptions. And I liked black. My wardrobe consisted of worn out sneaker's, baggy or ripped jeans and faded teeshirts. And they too were mainly black. And my mother liked pink. To much pink to my liking. She liked to dress me up in frilly dresses and girly makeup.

So anyway when I stepped through the front door she had her arms crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot irritably. I smiled and walked over to her and batted my eyelashes for good measure and said, "Hey mom. Whats up," in this really innocent tone.

She threw her hands up in the air with exasperation and said, "Kagome I am at the end of my rope."

Great. Its the' Im at the end of my rope' speech.

I sighed and said, "Look mom, I know I screwed up but that guy deserved it! He was making fun of Eri again and I-"

"Kagome that is not what I am concerned about right now." She said cutting me off.

My eye brow lifted. "Its not?"

My mom shook her head and said, "No. What I wanted to talk about was your behavior."

"My…behavior…" I said slowly and she nodded her head.

"Yes your behavior. Your principle and your guidance counselor both feel that you need to go to a camp this summer. They feel thats for your best interest."

Ok, first off I would just like to ask what the hell does my guidance counselor and my principal know about my best interest? Sure they might know whats best for me for my future,maybe, but not my best interest. They didn't even know me. Like know me know me. And second off they think that sending me to a camp for the whole summer is really going to make me a better person? Doubtful. And thirdly, I was going to have to send a strongly worded letter to both my principal and my guidance counselor about calling my mom and suggesting it…

So, here I was. Being driven to a camp out in the middle of no where in my moms old 1986 station wagon. All the begging and pleading in the world to my mom to keep me home and not send me to a camp didn't work. And I swear, that it even made my mother pack my bags faster. Go figure.

The drive had taken all day so my mom had brought my twerp of a brother Souta along. He was twelve so he liked to watch me suffer. And I guess watching me be dropped off at a remote location the probably didn't even have indoor plumbing was just a special little treat for him.

I was resting my elbow on the car window and I was listening to Linkin Park and watching all of the wilderness go by when mom turned down a gravel path. Above the path had a huge banner sign above it that read _'Welcome to Shikon_ _Camp!'_ I rolled my eyes and took out one of my ear buds and turned to mom.

"Please don't make me stay here. I swear I will be better! Ill work harder in school, ill apply for a job…ill do anything!" I pleaded.

Souta snorted from the backseat, "way to keep your pride sis."

I turned around in my seat to glare at him. "Shut it." I hissed. Then I turned back to mom for more begging but she wasn't even listening. She just kept her eyes on the road and her hands clenched around the steering wheel.

When we finally made it up to the front of the camp I frowned. I noticed all the cabins and wooden structures. There were two big main wooden buildings, a long path that I didn't know where it lead to and then a path that read_ 'bunks.'_ I looked out the window and noticed there were teens and kids running around. Some were sulking and arguing with their own parents about staying at the camp. And then there were the really little ones were just crying. I got out of the car and scoffed. I just knew that I was going to just loooove it here.

Not.

The air around me smelled of pine. Not that fake pine smell that you get from a car air freshener or from a can of frabreze. No. This was a real fresh smell and it tickled my nose. I pulled my black hoodie up over my ears and onto my head and scowled. I leaned up a against's the car door and fished in my pocket for my cell and I flipped it open.

No signal. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Great," I said under my breath and I stared at my phone and started pressing random buttons in hopes that it would magically start working.

"Yeah theres no cell service out here…"

I looked up at the voice that was talking to me and saw a girl who had long sleek dark brown hair that was pulled into a pony tale. She had huge bright brown eyes. I noticed she was wearing cargo pants, sneakers and a faded teeshirt. I liked her instantly.

I snorted," yeah I can see that. Thats wonderful."

She was holding a suitcase and she set it down and leaned up on the car next to me. "Yeah well the advisors and residents only do that to make sure we get the full experience of being outdoors."

I rolled my eyes and she laughed at me. Then she shook her head and said, "but if you ask me, Im not buying it." she looked left and then right like she was trying to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble for what she was about to say. "But between you and me, I just think that they want to brainwash us and then make us join a cult so we can dance around a fire butt naked, chanting."

Oh yeah, I _really _liked her.

I laughed at her joke and she started laughing with me.

"Oh look honey you made a new friend!"

I stopped laughing instantly and closed my eyes and sighed as my mothers voice floated up from behind the car. "Yes mom. I did." I said with fake enthusiasm. "Why don't you go home now?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was holding my suitcase and bag smiling a motherly smile.

"Don't you think I should help you get settled and everything? I mean, don't you think I should help you sign in?" She asked.

The girl next to me stepped froward and smiled politely, "I can sign her in and help her out. Ive been going to this for three years now, so I know just about everything that goes on in their camp."

My mom's smile faded slightly but she said,"ok. Well as long as your sure Kagome."

Ahhhh mothers.

I smiled softly and walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her neck, which caught her by surprise. Im not a hugger. Im more of a handshake, back patting type of person. But it _was_ my mother. So I made and exception.

She nuzzled into my hair and hugged me back. I don't know how long we sat there hugging one another, but I finally unwrapped my arms and smiled up at her. She rubbed her thumb over my cheek and I nuzzled into her palm.

"Im going to miss you." She whispered.

I laughed quietly and said, "its just for the summer. Then ill be back at home bumming around on the couch and eating all the contents in the fridge just like I always do. Ok?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "I love you Kagome." She smiled down at me.

"I love you too mom." I smiled up at her.

And then, my mom left me. Out in the middle of no where. And I realized, for the first time in my life, that I was alone.

* * *

**Alright, so heres the first installment. This is just a small taste of my story and I just wanted to see how it goes. Ill be putting up the next chapter tonight or early tomorrow :D **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
